Bad Reputation - A Glee & THG crossover
by allistahl
Summary: The future nation of Panem, established in North America, of the Capitol and twelve districts. Quinn Fabray, a girl from District 2, one of the less poor Districs volunteers in the national Hunger Games which makes her pair up with Sam Evans, a boy who likes her since they were child. Fabrevans, St. Berry, Finchel, Artina, Pucktana, Mike/Brittany, a few Faberry and much more.
1. The Reaping

**_Hi :) I'm Alli Stahl (well, that's my nickname). I love The Hunger Games and I love Glee, so I decided to write a crossover fanfiction, specially after seeing this tumblr tag ( santana-lopez, tagged/gthg/). The fanfiction's cover photo also belongs to that tumblr._**

**_This chapter is going to be short, but I hope you guys enjoy._**

* * *

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. I should have had nightmares: today is The Reaping, which in my district means that I should volunteer. But, I hadn't.

People from other poorer Districts sure think my life is perfect compared to their, because I at least have food every day. But it isn't: my father is a Peacekeeper, and he's very close to the Snow family, we had the Christmas dinner with them twice. People pretend to like me, but they are actually afraid of me. So, I had always been surrender by everyone, but I didn't really have a good friend. Among the most humble people, I have a bad reputation. My father always says that a bad reputation is better than no reputation at all.

I'm wearing the dress that my mother bought me for today, and she's going to comb my hair. Somebody knocks the door, it's my father.

"Hi darling" he says. I wave.

"You look beautiful." He continues: "You're going to be amazing today" that hurts me. I try not to scream.

"Daddy…" I say, forcing a velvety voice "didn't you think in all this time that _maybe_ I don't want to volunteer?" He sighs.

"Quinnie, Quinnie… We had talk about this. You know it's a way to maintain our reputation between the Capitol citizens."

"Oh, so you don't remember about Frannie, huh?"

"Don't… don't you dare to mention your big sister. It's not the same."

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't the perfect and mature big kid from the Fabray family, so you don't care about me. I think you didn't even care about Frannie! She had a future to live. She was smart and pretty. She had a boyfriend, and I'm sure she'd have perfect blonde kids with him. And I'm su-" I can't keep talking, because my father slaps me.

"Shut up. You're going to volunteer. If you don't, you can leave this house right now".

* * *

At one o'clock, I head for the square. They get my DNA, using my blood, to check my attendance to the event. They get my DNA, using my blood to check my attendance to the event. Sue Sylvester walks across the stage, up to the microphone and then, she knocks it. She's wearing one of those tracksuits again.

"Welcome, welcome…" she says, with a neutral voice. She seems bored. "Welcome to the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Make the odds be in your favor… and all that stuff… Okay, so, they're going to put a boring video about the… bah, see it for yourself".

Then, a documentary video about the war, 74 years ago, and how the Capitol won it, starts to play. It also talks about how good the Capitol is with people from the Districts and that the tributes are courageous persons and stuff. It's the same, year by year. After this, I'm going to volunteer.

When the video ends, Sue starts to talk again:

"So, now, I'm going to select an envelope, which contains a name and… oh, well, it's the same as last year. Ladies first!" Then, she takes the envelope and reads the name: Elizabeth Corcoran. I was uncertain about volunteer, but when I see her angelic face grieve, I make my way to the crowd and scream "I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute".

Nobody seems to be surprised. I know what they're thinking "oh, well, she's the Peacekeeper's daughter". I think they don't even care. When I'm on stage, Sue asks me why did I volunteer. I say it's a District tradition.

The truth is that I know Elizabeth since she was a baby. She's Shelby Corcoran's (my school teacher) daughter. Shelby taught me a lot of songs when I was young, and that made me love the music. Shelby got pregnant when I was 4 years old. When I was 5, she had her baby. She didn't give classes in some time, but she brought Elizabeth to the school once. Also, Shelby is my mother's best friend since they were young, so, when Shelby was busy, Elizabeth used to spend the day in our house. I called her Beth, as a diminutive. She has always been very shy, polite and nice. If I ever have a girl, I'll name her after Beth. And I want my daughter to be like Elizabeth.

Now, it's time for boys. Sue takes another envelope from the boys' urn. "Sam Evans", I can hear. Oh, no. Not him. There're so many boys in my District… why did he have to be chosen?

Sam is one of my classmates. Actually, we do not have any kind of relationship right now, but when I was like 5 years old he was my… childhood sweetheart. Not only that; last year, when we didn't even talk to each other, some idiot guys from my class were insulting me. He just walked by, and he heard them, so he came to us and defended me. Sam punched them and he even gave a bruise to one of them. After that, my entire class started to say that we like each other.

I obviously don't like Sam Evans. He's cute and stuff but he is not my type. Hum… I never thought I have a type. Anyway, the point is that Sam and I are going to The Hunger Games together.

And in the case that someone comes back, it can only be one of the two.


	2. Journey to the Capitol

The moment the anthem ends, we are taken into custody. A group of Peacekeepers –mi father is one of them- marches us through the front door of the Justice Building. Once inside, they separate us and I'm conducted to a room. There, I'm left alone.

I don't expect for anybody to come and see me off, so, I just sit in a chair, looking at the window, and wait for the Peacekeepers to conduct me to the train. And then, somebody knocks the door. It opens. Shelby and Elizabeth enter the room. The girl runs to hug me.

"Thank you" Shelby says. She has watery eyes. She looks at her daughter: "Come on, honey. Give her what you wanted to."

Elizabeth takes something from her skirt's pocket. "It's a mockingjay". I have never seen something like that.

"It's a genetically altered bird. The mutation between a mockingbird and a jabberjay. It's more commonly found in the forests, that's why you probably have never seen one before" Shelby explains.

"It's my favorite animal. My granddaddy gave me when I was six years old, before dying. It'll give you good luck." I smile. For the time being I'm not having much luck, but I appreciate Elizabeth's act.

"Thank you Beth" I kiss her forehead and I put the pin in one of my dress' straps.

"Honey, we have to go" Elizabeth goes next to her mother "I am sorry, Quinn. Good luck."

I'm alone again. My father will obviously not come. He sure is talking to the other Peacekeepers about how brave his girl is, having volunteered. But I'm waiting for my mother. But well… she's always trying to please my father.

Few minutes before the departure time, my mother enters the room: "Quinnie…"

"I know it. You couldn't help me. My father is very stubborn, and if you'd replicated, it might have been worse."

"No…" I think she's going to cry. "It's all my fault… You're gonna end like Frannie" I don't let her finish the sentence.

"No. I'm going to win. I will be the victor this year." But then, I think in Sam. Will I have to kill him? There'll be so many people there. I will be very unlucky if it comes down to him and me.

"Okay… I'm trying to get some sponsors for you. I had a talk with Sue and I gave her money for that." She takes a box from her bag. "There are some cookies for the journey. Give some to Sam, he's a good boy."

"I will" I will not. "Thank you, mommy" I hug her one more time, until some Peacekeepers open the door. My mother leaves the room and the Peacekeepers lead me to the train station. There, my father tries to talk to me, but I ignore him. I don't want to know anything about him. He sure thinks I volunteered because of him. I did it because of Beth. To save her.

* * *

We had been on the train for over an hour. The first thing I did upon arrival was take my shoes off. I'd spend all the time in my room. It's so wide. It's decorated with beautiful wall paper and modern furniture. I have been the whole hour eating my mother's cookies and looking at Beth's pin. It's nice to see that some people care about you.

After a while, I decide to take a shower. I take my mockingjay pin and I place it on the bedside table. When I enter to the bathroom and I am surprised when I see that there's a bathtub instead of a shower. I feel like a poor person inside that room. We obviously have running water in District 2, but people don't use to have bathtubs and plus, this one has got a lot of buttons and temperatures. I think it can make bubbles, too.

I unbutton the buttons on the back of my dress. I take off my dress and I place it on a stool. I stay in my underwear for a moment, while I look at myself in the mirror. I don't really see why my mother says I'm pretty. I think I'm like all the other girls. Maybe, less beautiful.

I open the tap and pulse a few buttons. I let the water run until the tub is filled almost to the brim. I take off the few clothes that I have and I get into the water. It has the perfect temperature. It is hot, but without exceeding. It feels good. For some minutes, I can only feel the water, like if all my problems disappeared. I pick up a soap paste and rub it in my hands, forming foam. I run my hands all over my body, cleaning it. When I feel fresh I get out of the tub.

I use a white and very soft bathrobe. Suddenly, I feel heat and distressed. I take it off. I remember all the things that happened today, and I'm so tired. I lie in bed. I take the cookie's box and eat a few: it has become a means to vent. I almost get asleep when I hear a knock on the door and Sam's voice "Quinn, dinner will be ready in some minutes"

I pick a skirt and shirt from the closet and dress quickly. I don't even bother to comb my hair. I arrive to the living room, and take a sit in front of Sam. I can smell alcohol. The mentor is presented to us. She's April Rhodes, the town drunk.

She vomits.

For a few moments, Sam and I take in the scene of our mentor trying to rise out of the slippery vile stuff from his stomach. The reek of vomit and raw spirits almost brings my dinner up. There are a lot of victors from our District, why did April have to our mentor.

We take April to her compartment and haul her into the bathtub. Sam looks at me and smirks.

"It's okay. I'll take it from here."

I look into his eyes. They're really beautiful. I'm lost on them, until the point that it takes me some seconds to realize what did he say. "Wait… what?" I frown.

"Just kidding!" he laughs. "I will call Sue and she will handle this. You should go back to your room and sleep. It's been a long day…"

"Okay." I nod. "So, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" I'm almost through the door when he calls me. "Quinn, wait".

"What?" I approach him.

"Good night" he whispers. And then, he kisses my left cheek.

"G-Good night…" did my face turn red? I don't know, but I want to leave that room as fast as possible. Why did he kiss me? Well, I mean, my cheek. I didn't want to scold him for doing that, because… uhm… damn you, Evans!

* * *

Gray light is leaking through the curtains when the rapping rouses me. I hear Sue Sylvester's voice, calling me to rise. "Come on! Wake the hell up, crazy teenage girl!" I try and imagine, for a moment, what it must be like inside that woman's head. What thoughts fill her waking hours? What dreams come to her at night? I have no idea.

I put on the same clothes as yesterday and comb my hair. Then, I go to the dining room. The table is full of food: a coffee pot, a milk jug, bacon, fried eggs, toasts, a bowl full of fruit… Except for the bacon, which I rarely eat, these foods aren't special to me. But Sam is from one of the poorest zones of my District and he is eating as if his life depended on it. I fill a cup with coffee and spread butter on toast.

Some minutes later, April joins the breakfast but she doesn't eat anything from the table. She is drinking alcohol from a glass bottle. I hawk.

"Hm… I think somebody in this room has to give some advices to Sam and I to survive in the arena". She laughs.

"Here's some advice: stay alive" I nail the knife, which I used to cut the bread, on the table.

"Can you please stay calm? That is mahogany! This table worths more than your life!" Sue screams. She is reading a magazine.

"You're the one that will not stay alive if you keep drinking alcohol…"

"That was actually funny", Sam smiles.

"Okay, girl. You're so heavy. What do you want?"

"I want. You. To give us advices."

"Kids… you should know it, duh! It looks like you are from District 12 or something. So, you need sponsors. A lot of sponsors! You can… hum… undress live. Yeah, you can gain sponsors with that, and… same with the boy. Yeah."

"Oh, God…" I sigh. Sam looks very uncomfortable.

"We're almost arriving to the Capitol!" he says, staring at the window. And he is right. I can clearly see the high skyscrapers from here. It also looks like the streets are full of people. When the train enters inside the city, Sam greets the citizens through the window.

"See? The boy is doing right."

"What do you mean?" I ask. She points at Sam.

"He's being sociable".

"I'm not very good at making friends…"

"Oh, well. That's your problem, not mine" and she takes another drink of alcohol.


	3. The opening ceremonies

**_I just read my first review and I want to say: thank you!_**

**_I was very busy this week, and I have a lot of exams this month, so is difficult to me, to upload daily._**

**_Plus, I'm Spanish, so it takes me more time to write in English._**

**_Hope you enjoy the coming chapters ^^_**

* * *

So, in the last three hours, six persons have been epilating my legs, washing my hair and painting my nails. When one of them detangles my hair, I gritted my teeth as if I were to break my teeth.

"You have a lot of tangles! A haircut would come in handy to you." Of course I'm not going to cut my hair…

When they stopped to handle me and left out (God, I felt harassed!), a man walked into the room. I'm taken aback by how normal he looks. Most of the stylists they interview on television are so dyed, stenciled, and surgically altered they're grotesque. He's in a simple black shirt and pants. The only concession to self-alteration seems to be a black sequin vest.

"Hello, Quinn. I'm Will, you stylist," he has curly hair and brown eyes.

"Hello," it isn't like if I know a lot of stylist or something, but this man is nothing alike what I expected a stylist to look. I just hope he knows how to do his work…

"You're new, are not you? I do not think I've seen you before, "I say.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," says Will.

"So you asked for District Two," I say. It's strange to see a new stylist working for District 2. We're one of the favorite Districts.

"Actually… I asked for District Twelve. They gave me District Two," this isn't what I expected, at all. "Why do not you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

"Hum… okay."

* * *

At the moment, we're on a room full of lamps. He has explained me what he expects me to do. He also told me about Holly, Sam's stylist. It looks like they want us to have a "bad reputation". I really want to know what the hell is going on this man's head. I'm not really interested about how my dress for the opening ceremonies is going to be. It sure will be the same as every year: war attire based in the Roman era.

"I thought I had to be sociable to gain sponsors," I say.

"With a "bad reputation" I meant to be a badass," I don't really know what is this man thinking.

"Plus…" he adds "this sure will be the best dress District 2 ever had," I'll be naked, for sure. "You'll be proud. I'm here to help you make an impression," I'll be naked. I look at him, raising an eyebrow, and then, he adds: "Are you afraid of knives?"

A few hours later I'm dressing armor in which, almost every part of it is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front. Its waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. I'm also wearing a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. I have to say that this maybe is the most beautiful dress for my District I ever saw. But it's still the same idea as always. "Just wait. You're going to look great."

"W-Wait… What are you going to do?" I still think they want me to be naked. My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there. My hair has been brushed out and then Will added some extensions.

"You are going to be an iron mockingjay. That's all I can say."

I get to the chariot and wait for Sam. He shows up with a different costume, but with some similarities. I'm not surprised; Will told me that our clothes were going to be different. He wears the same tiara as me, but in a more masculine. He is bare-chested, and his pants, like my skirt, are decorated with plates reminiscent of feathers. Our chariot is decorated with metallic motifs, too. "Hey," says Holly. She's a beautiful blonde woman. "The opening ceremonies are about to start, are you ready?" I don't really know what to answer, but I nod. "Okay," she continues, "they are going to take you to the Remake Center. It's like a giant stable and the tributes from other Districts are going to be there. Don't forget to smile."

When we are there, I examine two pairs of tributes. One of them is from District 1. It's comprised of a boy with brown wavy hair, brushed back. He has small brown eyes… and he seems to have strong arms. In the other hand, the girl has got brown straight hair, and two shiny brown big eyes. She's beautiful. They both are dressed with luxurious costumes: he wears an elegant suit and she wears a lovely dress. They seem to be good friends.

To our right are the other couple and they look completely different. They are from District 4. The boy is tall and brawny: he has short black hair and slanted dark eyes. The girl is tall, too, and has a slender figure; but she's got wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He is bare-chested (like Sam) and his pants and his layer mimic the texture of a net. He is wearing a necklace with a spiral shell. The girl is wearing a short and thin blue dress with a tail (similar to the boy's layer) that begins in the middle of the dress, and ends on the floor. She wears a pair of blue boots and her hair is gathered, with some shells on it.

Suddenly, the opening music begins. The tributes from District 1 ride out in their chariot, pulled by white horses. We get into position to follow them. The brunette girl turns and smiles at me. I smile back.

In no time at all, I see myself watched by those Capitol citizens. They're screaming and I realize why. In the back of my dress, two iron wings have opened. Swords begin to emerge from my armor. They are placed stacked in a fan and they fly over the air, until they dig into the roof leaving a wake on their way. From Sam's pants, knives emerge, too, and they do the same thing as my swords. The crowd goes crazy. Between all this people, I see Will and Holly. They are screaming to us.

"What are they saying?" I ask to Sam.

"I think they want us to hold hands, Quinnie," he says, giving me his hand. For a moment, I refuse him. But then, I realize that maybe he's right, and this is one good way to gain sponsor.

I know another one. So, while we're holding hands, without a second thought, I kiss him in the cheek.


	4. The roof

The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams. This will be our home until the actual Games begin. Each district has an entire floor. You simply step onto an elevator and press the number of your district. Easy enough to remember.

We haven't seen April since the train journey, so the fact that Sue it's constantly accompanying us it's a plus. She's all the time talking about how cool our costumes were, and trying to get us sponsors (which is something that I didn't expect.)

The accommodation is large with luxurious decor, like on the train. There are many differences between my room here, and my room at home. My room at home has a basic decoration: a bed cover with a blue duvet, a shelf occupied by old books, a wardrobe with some dresses and two pair of shoes, and a chair next to the window, for reading; the walls are painted white. My room here has a large bed covered with, at least, five duvets with purple tones; a wardrobe full of dresses, pants, T-shirt, skirts and shoes; a desk and an armchair; a shelf with the Capitol's bestsellers; a mirror… the fluffy carpet is colored pink and the walls are covered with a beautiful purple wallpaper.

I take a shower. The bathroom here, in the Capitol, is similar to the train's bathroom, or maybe is bigger. The mirror is also larger than the train's. Besides that, I don't see any difference. When I step out on a mat, heaters come on that blow-dry my body. I merely place my hand on a box that sends a current through my scalp, untangling, parting, and drying my hair almost instantly. I put a lock up with a hairpin. I program the closet for an outfit to my taste. I choose a dress with a pink pattern and a white cardigan. For footwear, I chose a pair of sandals. When I finish to get dressed, Sue calls me to dinner.

I take a sit next to Sam. We have a delicious big steak for dinner. Well, April has a steak and like five glasses of wine. Dinner is about making strategies. I remain distant until I hear April my name: "… right, Quinn?"

"Hum… sorry… I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I said you've been trained all this years, in your District. Don't you?"

"Hum… yeah. I mean… my dad is a Peacekeeper. Shouldn't I?"

"Yes," Sue says "and that's good, because now you have a plus," I nod.

"What about you, Sam?" April asks.

"Well… I was from a poorer zone than her, so everybody expected to another boy to come and volunteer for me. But nobody did," a moment of silence, "but… I worked with my dad since I was young, and I had to throw heavy stuff up. Is that enough?"

"Hum…" April looks at Sam's arm, "we'll see what can we do during this week. Tomorrow morning is the first training session."

Sam and I walk together down the corridor to our rooms. When we get to my door, he leans against the frame, not blocking my entrance exactly but insisting I pay attention to him. "Have you been on the roof yet?" I shake my head. "You can practically see the whole city. Come with me," he offers me his hand.

**SAM P.O.V.**

I offer her my hand.

I know in some days we'll be enemies, but why not enjoy the moment? This city really scares me. The citizens are so strange, and when I'm with Quinn, I feel like I've never left home. She accepts, and we got into the elevator.

"The view is beautiful," she says, smiling.

"Yeah, it would be better if we weren't going to die… I'm sorry."

"Sam, I want to ask you something," is she going to ask me…? "those things you said at the dinner. Were they true?" she's not.

"Well… yeah. Nobody from my family expected me to go to the Games. The richest boys are the ones who volunteer."

"How big is your family?"

"My father, my mom, and my two little siblings: a girl and a boy," I'm trying to not to think about my siblings. I'm worried about them. "What about yours?"

"My mother, my father and I. A little family."

"Who was that girl you volunteered for?" I regret I asked her that, because I realize she is trying to not to cry.

"Her name is Elizabeth, I-I call her Beth. She… she's my teacher's daughter. And she's like a little sister to me. W-When she got chosen…" she stops, and covers her eyes, "I… I had to…" she bursts into tears. I don't know what to do, so I hug her.

"Don't worry. You did the right thing. She's going to be okay."

"Sam…" she looks at me with watery eyes, "can you promise me something?"

"Whatever you want," _except if it's about the Games_, I forgot to say.

"If you win the Games… please, take care of her."

"I'll do."

The world stops for a moment, with her crying on my chest, but then, I realize… what if this is a strategy? What if she pretends to be my friend to kill me, then?


	5. The training session

**QUINN P.O.V.**

Dawn is breaking through the windows. The Capitol has a misty, haunted air. Slowly, I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I'm so tired, but today is the first training session. I have to look into the competition, so, I have to be fresh.

I get to the dining room and sit around the table. April and Sam are filling their plates. April doesn't ever give an account I've arrived. Sam says me good morning with one of his charming, innocent smiles. I smile back tough I'm actually irritated because he is wearing the same clothes as me. I thought the opening ceremonies have ended yet.

I'm also nervous about the training sessions. After the days when tributes practice together, we have to perform individually to the Game Makers. The thing is that everybody thinks I've been trained during years, because I'm from District 2, and I have to be so good at fight. Even Will and Holly want me to show how "badass" I am. But the truth is that I skipped all those lessons I had to go to. I thought my dad would be compressive, and I would never have to volunteer for the Games. But this is the reality. And I have to train with all the Tributes around.

"So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now," April says.

"Why would you coach us separately?" I ask.

**SAM P.O.V. **

"Well, you know. Maybe one of you have some secret skill you want to hide."

"None, actually," Quinn says.

That comment has bothered me. I mean, I know I'm going to be one of the first persons to die, but I want to think I have at least some chance. "What if I have? Because it apparently looks like everybody think I'm worthless".

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

"When we've got chosen, in the Reaping, I heard my mother saying something like "okay, so, she's gonna win. We are going to have another victor this year." She was talking about you. She didn't even have faith in me."

"But… why? I mean. You're from my District, too."

"Yes. But during all this years you were enjoying of some Capitol things and training for the Games, and I was working hard with my father at the market while my mother was cleaning other people's houses. Do you know what kind of people lived in those houses? Rich people like you and your family."

It has been an impetus. I look at Quinn's face. She's agape. A few seconds later, she has leaved the room.

**QUINN P.O.V.**

My mother said he was such a good guy. A good guy? He's an idiot! I refused to talk to him along the morning, but I couldn't help but converse during the training session. We spend almost all the whole training time assessing the other tributes (Sam knows their names because he has been watching television during those nights) at first look. Here are our conclusions:

The tributes from District One are the boy and the girl I saw before the opening ceremonies. The girl is so tiny and cute, but I don't imagine her fighting in the arena: it looks like she thinks she's one of those warrior girls from the books mum read me when I was younger. She talked to Sam and me during the training session. He thinks she was trying to pretend she's nice; I just think she's sweet. On the other hand, the boy is athletic and obviously likes her: it looks like he's going to protect her no matter what. Rachel and Jesse are their names.

District Three: watch these tributes, makes me feel sorry. She's a cute Asian, of medium height, and she looks shy and clever. The problem is the boy. He's a blue-eyed boy with brown hair; and he's in a wheelchair. Tina –that's her name— spends like an hour placing devices on Artie's chair.

As with Rachel and Jesse, I saw Mike and Brittany before the opening ceremonies. At first appearance I thought Brittany was intelligent as beautiful she is; but I noticed today that's not true. She's sportive and can perfectly use a trident, but she doesn't think before acting, and that's a weakness. Conversely, Mike, besides being athletic, is a calm and meditative guy, and he's constantly trying to catch Brittany's attention to teach her survival techniques, but she has the head in the clouds.

Then, we have Noah and Santana from District Five. Will could totally prove the "looking badass" thing on them. They are throwing heavy stuff to the air and practicing with bow and knives. They are also slick and quickly learn how to place a trap. Looks like we already have the victor from this year. I also notice that Santana is constantly looking at Brittany, like trying to intimidate her or something, but Mike keeps her busy.

Sunshine and Rory, from District Six don't appear to be competitive. She's a tiny girl with slanted eyes and tanned skin, and somehow she reminds me to Beth (though, she doesn't look like her). That Rory boy has blue eyes and isn't that tall, and he looks like he hasn't ever break the rules. Sunshine is a fast girl and she could climb trees or rocks, but I don't see how could Rory survive.

Sugar and Blaine, from District Seven, are some of those persons who have born happy. Sugar can't even take a knife, unlike Blaine who's strong, but she's happy. Like "hey! I'm going to die! I'm happy!" Then, there's him, trying to cheer her up; such a good boy.

From District Eight, we have the Hunger Games divas, Mercedes and Kurt. It looks like they're more worried about how they look than training. Although that, Kurt tries to train with knives, and he's really good at it! But it looks like he's trying to make an impress on Blaine, more than guarantee his own life's security.

District Nine. We have Lauren, who's a… not really sportive girl, but it looks like she's kind of strong. And we also have Finn, who's really, like really tall, and not that browny as other boys here, but he's sportive and kind-hearted with everyone, especially Rachel from District One. And Jesse doesn't like that.

We don't really pay much attention to the last three Districts. Jacob and Suzy from District Ten… no words about them. Harmony from District Eleven is a cute girl, but she's all the time singing. And David looks like he just want her to shut up. Finally, the tributes from District Twelve: Aphasia is a gross girl, and Matt is just like her.

When I get tired and I want to go back my room, Sam calls me: "Hey, Quinn. Look at this!"


	6. Santana Lopez

**_I have received another review. Thank you so much, Kera ^^_**

**_By the way, dear readers, from this chapter are going to have multiple characters' points of view._**

* * *

**QUINN P.O.V.**

"Look what I've done!" Sam says, pointing to his arm.

"Sam, this is amazing," I say. He has painted his arm, and it looks like a pile of leaves, "I didn't know you paint."

"Well… I really didn't know. I mean, I used to paint when I was younger, but I didn't know I could do… this."

"This is great, Sam!" I say, and then I low my voice, "you should keep this in secret. Camouflage is a way of surviving, and nobody has to know it."

**SANTANA P.O.V.**

"Ew… there they are. The blonde couple from District Two. They're so freaking charming," I say, while looking at these two: they make me want to puke.

"You haven't stop criticizing everyone since we got here," Noah Puckerman, my partner, says, "I think you surely think the boy is handsome or something."

"If they leave me alone with they both in a room, I would rather go with the girl," Puck gives me a strange look. "What? I know you think the same. Shouldn't we talk with them?"

"What do you want to talk with them?"

"Well, apparently, the blonde girl is trying to have everyone thinking think she's too badass for all of us. That's what she wants the Capitol citizens to think. But all the Tributes know that _me_, I am the biggest bitch here."

"What's the point of horrorify them? Stop being catty and just limite yourself to train."

"Don't lose your cool, Puckerman. If you keep being that nice, I won't hesitate to spear you through the heart."

"Worry about yourself, Lopez. Have you seen my guns?" he looks at me, and then I smile: "Worry about your things," I say. And then, I approach the District 2 kids.

When I was closer to them, the blonde girl stared at me with an annoyance expression. The boy just kept on his "work". "Well, hello," I say, smiling.

"Hum… hello?" the girl says.

"Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans, from District Two. You guys do weaponry, don't you? Yeah, you're some of those people who think they are the best just because their Districts are _friends_ with the Capitol."

"What the hell do you want?" Quinn looks angry.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I'M-GONNA-WIN this year. I've got something that YOU don't have: intelligence, cunning."

"Are you calling me stupid?" the girl gets up and hits me in the shoulder.

"I AM, suicide blonde," I push her.

"You CAN'T hit me," she shouts, grabbing me by the hair.

**SAM P.O.V.**

I was just focusing on my paintings when I heard Quinn shouting: "you can't hit me". Then I look up, and there I see her, fighting against Santana Lopez, the District 5's female tribute.

I immediately run to them. I hold Quinn while Noah Puckerman holds his partner. After a while, we get to separate them. They seem calmed, but it's obvious that they both are in a status of anger.

"Take care of your girl," the male tribute says.

"She-She's not my girl! But I will," I say. Then, Quinn and I go back to our floor on the tributes' tower. I sit with her on the sofa, and she looks at me, crying.

"What happened, Quinn? The Gamemakers were there. They could have see you."

"I'm sorry, Sam," she has a fear look, but I think she's still mad at Santana, "I'm so scared. She's better than me: she's faster, cleaver, prettier… I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…"

"No, you won't," I didn't want to look weak, but I can't stand her teary eyes and her puppy face.

"How do you know it?"

"Because… I will protect you, no matter what. You will survive."


End file.
